


Speculation

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Disney Movies, Drabble, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Gen, Humor, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he? Or didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 07-21-01  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> Warning: reference to Upgrades.

Sam's face was earnest.

"I'm sure of it, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, Carter."

Sam sighed.

"But you've seen it, the evidence..."

Jack shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't risk it."

Sam's expression intensified.

"He must be frustrated, without another outlet, and only we would suspect. Perfectly safe."

Jack frowned.

"Maybe, but even if he would risk it, when would he have time?"

Sam shrugged.

"I wrote a book, sir."

Teal'c spoke for the first time.

"Major Carter, I believe you are mistaken. I do not believe Daniel Jackson wrote the script for the movie Atlantis."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
